Must Be Love
by a thousand pieces
Summary: James lily sirius alive.Will Ron and Hermione go out. Will i ever write a chapter when i am not on a sugar hype Read and Review ( COMPLETE)
1. wakey up Harry

Title: Must be love

Summary: James (DADA teacher) and Lily (Charms) are alive, Sirius (CoMC) never got sent to Azkaban and has a daughter. Lord Voldie has been defeated. So join Harry James Potter, Ron Bilius Weasly, Hermione Granger and Zara Orion Black as they face average teen problems. 

Shipping: R/Hr and H/Z

Rating: PG13 ( just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I am a personal friend of J.K she allowed me to borrow them but lets get this straight ……I DO NOT OWN THEM IF I DID I WOULD BE FILTHY STINKING RICH. I feel better now I got that off my chest.  
On with the story. 

CHAPTER 1- Wake up Harry!

"Harry, Harry ." Zara Orion Black was currently poking her best friend to try and wake him up. She was 5 ft 9 in, had long black hair and startling blue eyes which twinkled when she was being mischievous. 

"Let me try Zara," said Hermione Granger. She poked Harry hard in the back.  
Hermione still had her bushy brown hair and stood at 5ft 7in after the war was over she had loosened up a bit and didn't mind breaking one or two rules.

"Move over Hermione," said Ron he was now 6ft and still the same lovable person he was. Ron took a big breath "HARRY THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE YOUR CAT IS GONNA DIE!!!!"

"No Kitty!" Harry jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Harry was 6ft 2in and was more mischievous now that Lord Voldie was gone.  
(a/n I am not gonna describe the war because it won't make any sense) 

Zara, Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs after him they ran into the Potters kitchen where they could see Lily, James and Sirius laughing their heads off.

"RON I DON'T HAVE A CAT HOW COULD YOU!" shouted Harry.

"It was funny Harry." explained Zara " By the way you scream like a girl." 

OK soooo what you think.  
Harry: I Think your evil  
Ron: No she's cool  
I take both compliments thank you very much.  
This is my first fanfic so review if you like it but no flamers please. 

Hugs, true marauder by heart xx


	2. diagon alley

I would have updated sooner but i had problems with my computerr.

This chppie is dedicated to my fist reveiwer **bandchic13** i will finish ur writing challenge soon and e-mail it to u.

Disclaimer: Come on guys u know the drill. Do i own anything........ do i hell!!!!

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Before Harry could say anything three owls swooped into the room dropping letters that beared the Hogwarts crest.

" These must have our OWL results." said Hermione eyeing the envolope (they are in sixth year).

"Whose going to open theirs first." asked Molly Weasly

The four sixteen year olds looked at each other, and suddenly pushed Zara forward.

"I guess it's me." She said.

Zara picked up the envolope that was addressed to her she slowly started to open it. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Black,_

_Enclosed in this letter are your school supplies list and also your results for your OWL examinations._

_Tranfiguration:O Defence against the dark arts:O Charms O Divination:O Herbology:O Astronomy:O Muggle Studies:O History of magic:O and Potions:O_

_Congratulations,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

Sirius who had been reading over Zara shoulder picked her up and swung her around.

"Straight O's" she said "How the hell I got O in divination and potions is a mystery "

Everyone else started to open their letters: Harry and Hermione both got straight O's aswell but Ron had got an A in Divination.

"How about we go to Diagon Alley to celebrate we can get the school supplies whill we're there!" suggested Lily happily.

"Great idea love" said James.

" Well then Prongs how about me and the kids meet you Lily and Harry in the Leaky Cauldron when Harry's dressed." Said Sirius.

After waiting for one hour the Potters had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to be greered by a hyper Zara Black.

"**Over here, come over here!!**" Zara shouted while standing on her chair.

"Zara get down your emarassing us." hissed Hemione while Padfoot burst into silent laughter.

When the Potters had settled themselves down they orderd lunch.

The group had walked into Diagon Alley and split up Lily and Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts.

Ron walked in the direction of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

James Harry Sirius and Zara walked over to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Outside Quality Quidditch Supplies

"Harry you kicked Slytherin arse last year gonna do it again this year." Asked Zara

"Of course. Zar try not to get your self suspended of the team this year." Said Harry (Zara is a beater)

"Zara may I ask what you did?" questioned James.

" I bewitched the bludger to chase Malfoy around the school." Zara said proudly

" That's my girl." exclaimed Sirius as he ruffled her hair.

" I'll get you for that this year Black." Said a drwling voice (3 guesses who it was)

Zara whirled around to come face to face with a platinum haired Slytherin.

"Leave us alone Ferret face" warned Harry

"Oh it's just you Pothead my Lord might be gone but the deatheaters will find a new one and they will kill you all.

This pushed Harry over the edge he lunged at Malfoy who was knoked backward of his feet. When he got up he tried to punch Harry but punched Zara instead as she stepped infront of Harry.

" ** I'll Kill him ." roared Sirius.**

" She can handle it Padfoot" Said Remus Lupin who was in Diagon Alley and Had spotted them, he and James were currently restraining him from hurting the Slytherin.

Zara raised her hand punched Malfoy in the jaw and kneed him in the .... you know.

He was on the floor again.

"You Black" he said pointing at Zara " will meet the same sticky end your Mother did." and with that he ran off.

Zara had completlly spaced out. Sirius walked up to her slowly.

"Zara are you OK?" asked her Dad

" Yeah this year I am gonna stick that broom so far up his arse that he be able to have a shit for a month."

Zara explained calmly.

"That's it keep fighting Zar." She smiled at Sirius and wiped away the blood that was poring from her nose at an alaming rate.

"Come here Zara." said Remus he muttered a spell and her nose was fine.

"Thanks for that Zara you didn't have to."explaied Harry

" Don't worry Just promise you will kick his arse." zara said They all started laughing.

They started to head towards the Leaky Cauldron to get some rest for tomorrow they would board the Hogwarts Express.

Please revieww se the button where it says **go** push it.

Zara:I can't believe you broke my nose

Sorry I might get Harry to beat the crap out of him later

Zara: OK then

I might post another chapter later today

hugs and kisses true marauder by heartx


	3. Hogwart express and food fight

Guys I need reviews **PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ.**

A/N I forgot remus is teaching muggle studies

Disclaimer: grumble own nothinggrumble

Chapter 3: Hogwats express and food fights

"Dad where are my dungbombs!" Harry shouted from his room in the Leaky Cauldron. This morning everyone was running around like headless chicens (can chickens run?) it was half past nine and they were going to be late for the train if they didn't hurry.

"I don't know son!" James shouted back.

"Damn Hermy have you seen the marauders map any where!" Askesd Zara

" No and don't call me Hermy!" exclaimed Hermione

An hour later everyone was on there to Kings Cross Station.Each of them walked onto platform 9and 3/4. The Four teens turned to say goodbye to James,Lily,Sirius and Remus but they wern't there. Felling slightly puzzled they walked onto the train.

"Let's go and put our luggage in a compartment and go find Slytherins." suggested Ron.

They did this and ran down the other end of the train where they knew Slytherins would be.

Meanwhile James Lily Sirius and Remus decided to sneak into the compartment and sit ther waiting for the teens to come back.

10 minutes later Ron was running down the train with Hermione over his shoulder and Harry was carrying Zara. They ran to their compartment and saw shadows inside. Harry put Zara down and then Ron put down Hemione. They all looked at each other and nodded.

Hermione slowly slid open the door suddenly there was a stream of hexes and curses coming from both adults and children. After they stopped Harry had his legs locked, Zara was in the full body bind and sirius had a gash above his left eye. The rest of them had the sense to use the shield charm.

"What are you doing on the train."asked Zara

"Well you see uh.....we're going to be teaching here." said Sirius

"Why didn't you tell us " said Harry

"We wanted it to be a surprise love." said Lily

"What are you teaching?" questioned Ron

"You'll have to wait and see." explained Remus

At that moment Head girl and boy burst into the compartment.

"Potter, Black we will be reporting you to your Head of house when we are in school ." said the headgirl with that they turned on their heel and left.

"Bet you three galleons that we get a 2 wekk detention for what we did to the Slytherins." said Harry.

The four teens walked into the great hall and sat at gryffindor table.The sorting had started.

" Blott Rose" called out Minerva. "RAVENCLAW"

"I am hungry how long will the sorting take." whined Zara

"Welcome back to the older student and wlcome to the newcomers. A few announcements before the feast starts." started Prof. Dumbledore "I would like to introduce some new staff members first Proffesor Potter(lily stood up) she will be teaching charms,Proffesor Potter (james stood up) who will be teaching Defence against the dark arts,Proffesor Lupin who will be teaching muggle studies and finally Proffesor Black who will be teaching Care of magical creatures.

There was a big round of applause after every adult and a bigger one for Lupin.

"I would like to rmind students that the Forrbidden forest is off limits to all students." Dumbledore continued. "Mr.Filch would like to remind you that fanged frisbees, dungbombs and portabble swamps are not to be used in the corridors." His gaze rested on Zara and Harry.

" Can Mr.Potter And Miss. Black please stay after the feast. And now let us eat!"

Everyone in the hall started to eat. Up on the teachers table Snape was sitting next to James (Hermione:uh oh

Me:Go back to eating)

"So potter here to stir up some trouble." spat Snape

"Leave us alone Snivellus." Sirius butted in.

"Pottters lapdog aren't you Black. Looks like your daughters the same."

Sirius knew he shouldn't fist fight now so instead he took a hand full of mash potato and threw it at Snape.

Harry saw this and bellowed "**FOOD FIGHT**"

All of a sudden there was mash potato and pumkin pie flying all over the place. After and hour

Dumbledore called it to a finish and told everyone to go to bed.

Zara and Harry were about to walk out when McGonagall told them to stay behind.

They walked out of the hall after being told that they were to serve a weeks detention with Lupin.

They met up with Ron and Hermione in the Charms Corridor and made there way up to Gryiffindor common room.

PLZ PLZ Review I might have to remove this story if I dont

Love True maurader by heart


	4. Defence against dark arts

Hi Guys next chapter up!!!

Chapter 4: Defence Against the Dark Arts

The next morning everyone walked down to breakfast slowly not really wanting to start lessons.It was 7:30 when our favourite four reached the great hall.

Zara and Ron had piled there plates with food and started to eat _fast_.

Hermione who had just raised the spoon to her lips saw this and said"I am not that hungry anymore." then she added "Ron close your mouth when you eat."

Ron just glared at her but before he could say anything ther was a great _swooshing_ (i love that word swoosh swoosh back to the story) as the morning post arrived. Pig had dropped Rons letter in his lap. A school owl had dropped Hermiones letter on the table. But Hedwig and Midnight had dropped Harry and Zaras letters in the pitcher of pumkin juice.

"Damn it this happens every year!" explained Harry as Zara tried to fish the letters out.

" OMG we have potions with Slytherins again this year.When will they learn that we don't get along with those slimy greasy gits." said Ron.

"Hey Dad sent me the Marauders Map." said Zara looking down at a blank piece of parchment and then up at the staff table where she saw Sirius wink at her.

"You lot have Defence against the dark arts first I have Herbology." pointed out Hermione

"How come your taking Herbology Hermy." asked Ron looking a little downcast.

"I told you Ronald I am becoming a Healer not an Auror." said Hermione

"Well we better get to our first lesson then" Said Zara sensing the danger." We'll see you in potions okay Hermy."

"Sure See you later Zar Guys.!"

The three teens started to walk towards the fifth floor where DADA was surprisingly they were the first sixth years there but were shortly joined buy Lavender,Dean,Seamus and Neville who were the only other students taking the class.

"Morning." a deep voice behind them said.The Gryffindors turned around to be greeted by their Proffesor. "Well should we start class." he suggested.

The class started to take out Quills ,ink and parchment and their DADA books.

"As you know there is another Proffesor Potter in the school so you will call me Proffesor Prongs."

Harry ,Ron and Zara grinned but the rest of the class looked slightly puzzled.

"Today we will learn a bit of theory then next lesson we will do a practical..." but that was all Harry and Zara heard because they started to pass notes.

_(sarcastic witch is zara_ mr.auror is harry)

_sarcastic witch:this year we can't do anything to big so how about some match making_

mr.auror: who are we gonna make fall in love

_sarcastic witch:think harry_

mr.auror:lavender and seamus

_sarcastic witch: closer to home_

mr.auror: uhhhhhhh..........

_sarcastic witch: why am i friends with you? i'm on about Ron and Hermione_

mr.auror: first your friends with me because i save your ass from your dad most of the time and brilliant if ron and hermione get it together then everyone will be happy

zara reads this and looks at harry and stick her toungue at him

_sarcastic witch: whatever can we finish this coversation later ron keeps looking at me_

mr auror: sure and when did you change your tongue piercing

_sarcastic witch: before we came to hogwarts_

at this moment ron catches the piece of paper zara tries to pass harry and starts to fight

(back to normal)

Both harry and Ron pulled at the parchment and the part with the conversation ripped off in Harrys hand.

"What were you two writing" asked Ron in a whisper

"Nothing" Zara intervened taking the parchment off Harry and starting to scrunch it up.

"Let me see." said Ron in a hushed voice he quickly leaned over the table and in a process hit Harrys chin, Harry smacked the back of Rons head all three chairs lost balance and the three teen fell to the floor with a thud.

Prof. Prongs turned around to see his son, son's best friend and goddaughter on the floor and his goddaughter holding a peice of parchment.

"Are you comfortable there?" asked Prongs a small smile graced his lips.

Zara answered "Quite thank you Prof. you never notice how soft a cobbled floor is"

"Will you three please get back into your seats." said Prongs

They all got up and brushed the dust off their clothes and took notes for the rest of the lesson.

After the lesson was over they met Hermione and walked down to the dungeons for the first lesson from hell.

Guys Plz Read And Review

Hugs

true maurader by heart


	5. potions

Hi guys _BandChic13 _ nice start to your fanfic keep it up mate I NEED REVIEWS Thank you Grace fo reviewing.

**Chapter 5: Dealing with Snape**

The Slytherins and Gryiffindors lined up outside the dungeons waiting for Snape. Malfoy walked up to where Harry and Ron were talking. This was Malfoys first encounter since Zara had had that fight with him in Diagon Alley.

"Well if it isn't Potty and Weasel." sneared Malfoy

"Shut it Ferret face" said Ron (Malfoy flinched at the memory) "What do you want."

"Well Weasel I was wondering those look like new robes your family must have spent their life savings on those." Malfoy shot back.

But before Ron could say anything Snape appeared out of nowhere.

"Everyone in and unpack your potions ingriedients the instructions are on the board." barked Snape."

Eveyone shuffled into the cold creepy classroom without a word and sat down.

"These are the pairs you will work in Granger,Zabini Potter, Parkinson Weasly,Brown Patil,Malfoy Longbottom and Black. Well what are you waiting for get to work."

**_At lunch_**

" I hate Snape." explained Zara as she flopped down at Gryiffindor table.

"What decent Gryiffindor doesn't." said Hermione and sat dow next to her

"He took 50 points away from me for_ stirring my potion to loud_. Honestly that git needs to get a life. Stupid twat." said Ron ladeling beef caserole onto his plate.

"Ronold, he may hate us," started hermione "And the feeling is mutual." inturrupted Zara. Hermione gave her a stern look and carried on. "but he is our Proffessor."

"Proffessor my arse." said Harry "Anyway what are we doing tonight?" asked Zara

_"We_ Mr.Potter, Miss.Black are going to be serving detention tonight at six o'clock."

The for spun around to see Lupin looking down on them."You did not forget did you." he asked

" Forget a detention let me be beat up by Ron then Hermione then Zara sent to Azkaban set free trampled on by a herd of angry Hippogriffs and kiss Snape before I forget a detention wit you proffessor Lupin."(Wow that was random) said Zara in one go.

Well that's the end of this chapter but the next chapter we will see Zara and Harry serving their detentions.

Love you all tru maurader by heart


	6. detention with lupin

Another chapter I am so kind.

**Chapter 6: Detention with Lupin**

At 5:45 Harry and Zara both said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and made their way to Lupins muggle studies classroom each hoping that he would let them of lightly.

"Hey Harry,Zara come in tonight you will scrub the floor with a toothbrush no magic." said Lupin (A/N: i know he seems harsh but hes doing it because MgGonagall told him to)

"What that's going to take ages!!" cried Harry

"Better start now then mate." replied Lupin handing him a toothbrush.

Zara and Harry both got to work scrubbing the floor but started to talk about how to get Ron and Hermione together.They didn't notice Sirius and James come into the room.

"So do you want to do this the Leagal way." asked Zara

"Yeah the last thing we need is to get expelled." said Harry

"You're right, we'll just have to set them up on a date since we can't use a love potion."

"Whats first Hogsmeade weeked or a ball."

"There's a Halloween ball coming up soon." said Zara

"Perfect we can set them up then." replied Harry giving Zara a hi five

"They make a cute couple don't they." whispered Lily from the door way.

"Yes they do. I wonder if they'll get together." said James

"Probably. One could have thought they already were the amount of time they spend together." comented Remus

"So it's sorted we'll ask Head boy and girl can we have a masqurade ball." said harry

"Yes that's right." replied Zara as she flicked water at Harry.

Harry took his toothbrush and hit her on the nose and so they started a watr fight they still had not noticed the adult s in the room until Harry picked up his bucket full of water and to throw it at Zara who jumped aside and the water landed on Lily. Lily screamed and Harry stood there shell shoked and staring at his dripping wet mother. The rest of the people in the room started to laugh.

After Lily was dry Zara and Harry walked back to Gryffindor common room.

_Her hair is gorgeous_ Harry thought _what am i thinking shes my best friend must be sleep taking over_

Okay next chapter we will fast forward to Hallowen so we can see what happen with Ron and Hermione.

But thats all for now. Got to go get ready for school (A/N: I woke up at 4 and i am already on a sugar hype) Love you always true maurader by heart.


	7. One week

Hey guys _Ingrid Potter_ i know what you mean the chapters are short I will try to make them a bit longer but this is my first fic but i could do better.

**Chapter 7: Halloween**

**_Sunday_**

It was the week leading up to Halloween and the fourth years and above where buzzing with excitment. They were ready for the Halloween ball.

"So are you going to the ball with anyone Hermy?" asked Zara as she sat down infront of the fire in the common room.

"No, nobody's asked me yet. I guess I'll just stay up here and do homework or something." replied Hemione.

Upstairs in the boys dorm Ron and the rest of the sixth year boys sat and talked about the upcoming ball.

"Soooooo," started Seamus " Who's asking who to the ball?" he asked

Harry walked over to Deans bed and got down on one knee while everyone in the room watched with amusement.

"Dean will you please go to the ball with me." asked Harry in a mock serious voice

" Oh Harry bear I thought you'd never ask." answered Dean wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Guys I am being serious." said Seamus

"Only because you like Lavender." said Ron

" What about you and Hermione." started Neville " It's obvious you like her."

"Who are you going to the ball with Neville?" asked Harry curiously

Neville started to turn a violent shade of magenta " I'm g ggg go going with ........ Tiffany Trimmer from Ravenclaw." stuttered Neville.

"Nice one Neville I am going with Padma Patil." boasted Dean

"What about you Harry? When are you going to ask Zara out?" Seamus asked at this Harry's head shot up so fast that his neck clicked.

"What do you mean?" said Harry.

"Don't act innocent." said Dean as he left the dorm followed by Seamus and Neville.

Harry now turned to Ron. "Do you like Hermione Ron?" questioned Harry.

Ron hesitated and then answeerd "yes."

"Well ask her to the ball then." said Harry

"Maybe I will." replied Ron before leaving the dorm.

**_Tuesday_**

It was tuesday afternoon and it was last lesson of the day was charms. The four trudged their way towards their charms classroom.

As soon as the got in Harry had started to pass notes.

(A/N: you know Zara and Harry's names Ron's is **son of a witch.** and Hermy's is _Bookworm not flobberworm _)

mr.auror: Why are lessons sooo boring

_sarcastic witch: sigh I know_

**son of a witch: you can't sigh when your writing**

_sarcastic witch: I just did didn't I_

_bookworm not flobberworm: stop fighting you two_

_sarcastic witch: make us_

_bookworm not flobberworm: mr.auror please control your friends_

mr.auror: sarcastic witch please can you not start a fight and son of a witch don't be such a twat

**son of a witch: i am not i just want to know how you can sigh while writing notes**

_bookworm not flobberworm: leave it Ronald._

mr.auror:stop writing for a bit mum's looking this way

So they stopped writing for a bit and got to work on making the teacups have legs for revision but they had not improved since the last time they had tried. Of course Hermiones one was pefect. Harry's cup just had feet no leg whatsoever, Ron's cup had sprouted arms not legs and started to fight with Hrmione and Zara's cup had sprouted arms and legs and had decided to show off by doing cartwhell across the desk. Unfortunatly the cup was at the edge of the table Zara made a dash for it and fell headfirst off the table but the important thing is that the cup was okay.

"Hermione will you please take Zara up to the hospital wing thank you." said Lily. So hermione and Zara exited the class while Zara started to sing _Humptey Dumpety._ Harry and Ron continued to pass notes.

mr.auror: Ron have you asked her yet

**son of a witch: asked who what?**

mr.auror: Ron don't play dumb...... if you cann help it. I'm on about Hermione and the ball

**son of a witch: ohhh that ....... no not yet**

mr.auror: well you better hurry i heard that Justin Finch Flechtly was going to ask her.

**son of a witch: WHAT!!!! that git no way**

mr.auror: so when you gonna ask her

**son of a witch : i'll ask her tomorrow..... what about you and Zara**

mr.auror: i'll ask her tomorrow after you asked Hermy

(the boys notice that class is over and quikly pack up there things and run out of the class.)

**_Wednesday_**

Ron was sitting in the common at 7:00 p.m waiting for Hermione her and Zara had gone down to the kitchens for some food because they missed dinner.

Ron was standing infront of the fire rehearsing what to say " Hermione will you...no no. let's start again Hermy I would be honured if you would come to the ball with me."

Ron was so nervous he didn't hear the portrait door opem and Hermione and Zara entered. Hermione had heard what he had said and said " Yes I will ronald."

Ron jumped at hearing her voice and then said "You will."

Hermione nodded her head and went up to Ron and kissed him on the nose and slowly walked up to the girls dorm. Ron was rooted to the spot shocked that she had said yes Zara walked over to him and poked him in the arm. He didn't say anything but rushed up to the boys dormitary to find harry.

"I did it Harry and she said yes. YES YES YES!" Ron shouted jumping up and down." Now you have to ask Zara she's down in the common room."

Harry reluctantly went downstairs and walked over to Zara.

" Hey Zar." said Harry

" Hey Harry. What's up?" asked Zara

" I was wondering would you go to the ball with me." Harry asked fingers crossed behind his back.

" Oh Harry I'm so sorry but Matthew Price already asked me." explained Zara

"Okay just wondering that's all."

"Are you sure Harry. I mean I could cancel."

"NO no don't do that. It's okay really."

**_Thursday_**

It was after lessons on thet Thursday the last lesson was DADA and Harry hung back to talk to his Dad about Zara.

"Hey Son what's the matter you never stay behind after class." said James.

"Dad what do you do when a girl you really like is going to the ball with someone else?" asked Harry

"Don't ask your Dad he took 7 years to get Lily." replied Moony

"Thanks Moony. First Harry who is this girl? And second how long have you liekd her." questioned James

"I don't know how long I've liked her." answered Harry. "And it's zara." mumbled Harry.

"I knew it ." said Lupin.

"Well if you really like her Harry then keep trying." suggested Prongs

"Your rigght Dad thanks." said Harry and he walked out of the classroom.

Okay Guys thats it Next chapter we go into the Halloween ball.

BandChic13: Plz don't eat yourself you won't be able to carry on with your fic which is great

Ingrid Potter: This chapter is longer thank you for your constructive critisism

Catty0798: Thank you I will carry on

Grace: I have written some more :-p


	8. Masquerade

Hey everyone here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: does it look like i own anything

**Chapter 8 : Masquerade**

It was now Saturday and it was a Hogsmeade weekend the day before the ball. Our favourite four had already bought there costumes by going on an illeagal hogsmeade trip.Each would not show the others what he or she bought.

Their weekend was free so they decided to go and window shop since they were more or less broke. The four seperated into two groups: Hermione and Ron Zara and Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked towards Zonko's. Heminoe shivered as a bitter breeze crept past even though Ron saw this.

"Here Hermione take my scarf." said ron starting to untie his scarf

"No Ron you keep it on." She said trying to stop him untying (sp?) his scarf her hands were caught in his and they both felt a jolt pass through them. In the distance a dog whistle could heard they couldn't tell who had whistled but Hermione had heard it clearly and had pulled her hands away from the red haired boys, and looked at the ground slowly turning scarlet. Ron and Hermione both entered Zonko's in scilence.

Unknown to the four teens the three marauders and lily were undere the invisibility cloak.

"James shut up." said lily as she smacked him over the head for he had been the one who had whistled.

"Come on i think i just saw Harry and Zara going into Honeydukes." said Monny

The four adults walked over to Honydukes. The sweet shop was quite empty as most students were getting their costumes.

"My sugar stash is running low I only have 20 sugar quills, 5 slabs of honeydukes choclate and 45 jelly slugs that is not going to take me through exams." explained zara. Harry laughed they hadn't mentioned that night in the common room to anyone.

"Wow she has a sweet tooth." exclaimed Sirius

"She is your daughter padfoot." said Prongs

"Damn it I can't reach the Jellyslugs." said Zara streching to the top shelf.

"Hang on I'll help." said Harry he came over to her and lifted her up. She grabbed some slugs . Harry slowly put her down, Zara turned around and came face to face with Harry. They stood there for a moment then Zara noticed she was staring.

"I had better go and pay." said Zara

_What was that._ she thought _Do i like Harry? NO no he's my best friend. But he has a great mind and body! NO NO NO!!!!! _Zara mentally slapped herself,and payed for her things.

Later that evening they slowly started to walk back to Hogwarts Adults and children.

* * *

It was sunday afternoon and Harry was thinking of a plan where he could at least dance with Zara Price was known to be quite possesive. Harry spent most of his afternoon thinking about this. The other three teens,Sirius james, lily and Remus were down by the lake.

"Dad put me down!" Zara screamed Sirius was levitating her over the lake. Harry heard Zara scream and looked out the window and smiled he threw on his cloak and went out to join them.

**SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH**

As harry neared them he saw to girls and a boy peing dropped into the lake. Harry walked towards his mother who was standing by the lake watching. Harry was about to ask her something when a hand shot out of the water and pulled him in.

Harry came back up for air shivering while the rest of them were laughing.

* * *

Three snowballs fight later they went inside to get ready for the ball. It was 7:00 they had an hour to get ready.

Lily went with the girls to their dorm and Sirius and James went with the boys.

The boys were done Ron was wearing a white tux with a navy blue shirt underneath his mask covered the top half of his face and was also navy.

(A/N: I know I haven't described Harry and there is a good reason..)

"Harry hurry up we need to get going." shouted Ron

"You go ahead ron I'll catch you up." Harry's muffled voice replied ( he was inn the bathroom )

Ron took his advice and left along with everyone else he was waiting at the foot of the girls staircase.

* * *

Minutes later Hermione and Zara descended the staircase hemione was in a navy dress with a mask that made her look like a beautiful peacock. The dress was strapless and went a little below her knees.

Zara's dress had spaggeti straps and fell to her feet clinging slightly to her body it was Light blue she had a plain light blue mask on.

They all exited Gryffindor common room and went down to the great hall.

* * *

It was already filled with students Matthew was waiting outside fo Zara. When he saw her his mouth fell open he quikly closed it and offered her his arm which she took. So both couples wlked in.

The hours crept by as people danced some drifted of to bed, suddenly a slow song came on.

Ron and Hermione started to dance she snggled her head into Ron's chest feeling safe.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room where Zara and Matthew were a tall figure walked over to them. He was wearing a blak tux with a emerald green shirt and cloak. His hair was straight and flat and he had brown eyes. The mask was plain and white it covered most his forhead and the left side of his face.

* * *

"May I have this dance." asked the stranger.

"Yes okay." replied Zara. He wrpped his arms around her and they began to dance, she was surprised at how well she fit into his arms.

"What year are you in?" she asked

" I'm in my sixth year. " he rplied

"I am too, what house are you in." she asked

"Now if I told you that then it would be easy for you to guess who I am." he replied she didn't ask anymore questions but rest her head on his shoulder and danced.

(Matthew will not be in the story annymore.)

* * *

Back with Ron and Herminoe now.

_Should i tell her _he thought _no she'll laugh at me_

"Hermione " Ron said softly

"Hmmm." was the reply he got.

"I can't go out with you." said Ron

Hermione's head shot up "Why ?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer she ran out of the hall and to Gryffindor common room.

Zara had saw this and pulled herself away from the stranger." I'm sorry I have to go." she said and ran after Hermione.

That night Ron fell asleep with great difficulty as all he could see in his head was hemione's face when he said he could not go out with her.

Herminoe herself did not go to sleep that night but cried into her pillow all night with Zara by her side comforting her.

Mysteries. Why can't Ron go out with Hermy. Who was that stranger, where was Harry? All will be revealed if you R-E-V-I-E-W.

Ron: I want to go out with hermione

Harry: why wasn't i in this chapter

Hermione: That's it i'm going to go back and work with J.K

Zara: Has she got a spot for a new character

Harry: i'm sure we could fit you in somehow

Me : please don't go

Herminoe: We will stay if people review I mean if we're not loved th

Zara and Harry: then we'll go to join the circus.

Lily : no you won't (drags them out of the chapter by the ear.)

Ron and Hermione: better go (walk out of chapter)

Okay... weird characters but what would we do without them eh?

Love true maurader by heart xxx


	9. Telling Zara

Hi Guys sorry it took a long time to update.

Thank you to all my reviewers:

**Catty0798: Thank you **

**Tria Marie Val: Maybe Zara and Harry get together maybe not **

**Avada Kedavra: Thank you very much I like Zara too**

**NoName: Am I really the best?**

**anna c.: here's the chapter**

**Blacks' girl: Here is some more**

**insanity-of-the-owl: Like the name nice to know I made you smile**

**Total-ellipse: Thanks for the comment**

Now we shall go forth with the story

**Chapter 9:Telling Zara**

Hermione got out of bed that morning there we purple bags under her eyes, her eyes were red. She went into the bathroom and washed her face a couple of times.( This reduced some puffiness ) Hermione got dressed and walked over to Zaras bed and shook her.

"Bacon and eggs." Zara mumbled

"Get up you lump of lard." Hermione said.

15 minutes later both girls were walking down to breakfast they sat down at Gryffindor table and started tto talk.

"You going home for Christmas Zara?" asked Hermione

"Nah, staying at Hogwarts this year. What about you?" Zara replied.

"Mum sent me an owl the other day saying we're going skiing in Bulgaria."

"Nice!"

Silence

"Hermione are things between you and Ron okay?"questioned Zara

"Zara I don't want to talk about it."

"But Hermione..." Zara started but Hermione cut in.

"Please Zara not now."

Zara was about to talk when Harry and ron entered the Great Hall and sat down next to them.

"Hey Zar, Hermy." greeted Harry cheerfully.

"Morning Harry." replied Zara

"I'm going up to the library I'll see you guys later." said Hermione and before anyone could object she pushed herself out of her seat and exited the Hall.

Zara looked at Ron who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ron what happened."

"Nothing." replied ron a bit to quickly for her liking and ran out the Hall.

Harry was shifting in his seat uncomfortably in his seat. As quick as a flash he made a run for the door.

"No you don't Potter get back here!" shouted Zara and she ran out of the hall also.

Up at the staff table the teachers were quite confused.

"What the hell just happened?" James whispered to Lily

"Not quite sure Honey." said Lily

"Relationships." said Remus simply.

"Moony sometimes you makes so much sense that you don't make sense at all." explained Sirius

"I'm confused." said James

"Nothings changed then." muttered Lily

"What lesson have they got first." asked Sirius

"Muggle Studies with me why?" replied Remus.

"You better get going then because I have a feeling they are all gonna fight."

Remus eyes widened as he got up out of his seat and exited the Hall.

Meanwhile just outside the Muggle Studdies classroom.

"Harry since when do we keep secrets from each other?" asked Zara

"I don't know anthing really." said Harry not looking her in the eye it took him a great amount of self control not to tell her straight away.

At that moment Professor Lupin rounded the corner and the bell went off.

Everyone filed into the class.

Zara, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in the middle of the class. Zara sat at the end of the row next to her sat Harry and then Ron Hermione sat in a different row.

They started to pass notes.

mr.auror: Ron is this about you know what

**son of a witch: yeh**

mr.auror:you stupid twat you really think she's going to mind about that.

**son of a witch:Harry she's not like you she won't understand.**

mr. auror: she's the most reasonable out of the four of us.

_sarcastic witch: What the fuck can she not find out ?_

mr. auror: nosy little witch aren't you.

_sarcastic witch: Damn straight!... Will you just tell me what's going on please.!_

**son of a witch: No sorry can't say**

(Not note form) The three were so engrossed in passing notes they didn't notice Professor Lupin come and sit next to Zara.

moony: Why not?

**son of a witch: because it's private**

moony: that's not fair we don't keep secrets from each other.

**son of a witch: Life's not fair.**

As Ron passes this note Remus sneezes Zara jumps points her wand at him and says "INCENDIO" and his hair catches fire. They put the fire out and take him to the hospital wing.

"I am sooo sorry." said Zara

"Wow Zara first lesson and already setting teachers on fire." replied Ron

"Shut up Ron."

The day passes by s-l-o-w-l-y at 5:00 thay are all sitting in the common room.

"I'm tired." exclaimed Zara

"No change." said Hermione.

"That's not funny."

"Gryffindor quidditch team come on down to the pitch." said Harry

Some people shifted in their seat and Ron buried his face in a pillow.

"GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSES DOWN TO THE PITCH I WILL KICK THEM DOWN THERE!" shouted Harry.

The team got up and walked out of the common room muttering things like "Insane Potter alert.".

Harry walked out of the common room followed by Ron and Zara. Zara leant over to Ron and whispered something in his ear a big grin graced Ron's face.

"BOOTIEUS ARSEIUS!" Zara shouted out of nowhere a fluffy pink boot kicked Harry's arse it kicked him all the way down to the quidditch pitch followed by a hysterical Zara and Ron.

James and Sirius were both in the stands watching as Harry instructed the team to take 5 laps around the pitch to warm up.

The team mounted their brooms and started to fly the laps. Ron and Zara hovered by the stands talking to James and Sirius. Harry flew through the gap in the middle of their brooms and grabbed hold of a ear and pulled them around the pitch.

Practise ended early because a stray bludger went and hit Jack Sloper on the leg and he fell of his broom.

Ron and the others had headed off to bed early there were a few students littered around the common room most of the others in the library.

Harry turned to look at Zara and was quickly sucked into her blue orbs.

"Harry," she said softly "What's Ron hiding from Hermione."

He wanted to say he couldn't tell her but somehow the words wouldn't come out instead he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

A/N: I think I'll leave it here. Thank you and plz review it's the blue button at the bottom.

V


	10. trying to tell Hermy

Hi Thank you for all of the reviews.

**Chapter 10: Trying to tell Hermione**

Zara slowly got up from the chair she was sitting in.

" What's wrong it's not that bad is it" asked Harry cautiously

" No. Hermione would completely understand." She said backing away "That's why I'm going to tell her." Zara finished and made a dash for the potrait hole.

Harry ran after her cursing himself for telling her. He saw that she took the left route to the library but he knew a short cut he ran right and entered an abandoned corridor and came out at the end of the corridor where the library was.

Meanwhile in the library Hermione was sitting at a table with Lily discussing Charms homework with her. James, Sirius and Remus were at the back of the library plotting ways to prank Snape.

Back outside the library Harry and Zara had me at the door of the library at the same time.

"Harry move." said Zara

"No Zara Ron would kill me if he knew I told you and you told Hermione."

"Don't worry I'll mourn for you."

"Zara please don't tell her."

But Zara wasn't listening she was walking backwards Harry was eying her cautiously she suddenly sprinted towards him knoking him to the ground she was finally inside the library.

"HAH FINALLY INSIDE." she shouted "HERMIONE HERMIONE RON..." but she couldn't finish beacause first Harry had got up of the floor and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Second Madame Pince had started to shout at them "OUT GET OUT NOW! NEVER COME BACK."

Harry threw Zara over his shoulder and started to walk back to Gryffindor common room."

The pupils and teachers in the library looked shocked for a moment.

"Hermione I think she was trying to tell you something." Stated Sirius. James, Remus and Lily rolled their eyes.

Hermione ignored this and carried on with her charms homework.

"Zara honestly, please don't tell her. It's not her problem unless Ron wants to go out with her." said Harry.

"Harry he does want to go out with her have you been living under a rock the last 5 years. "

Harry didn't reply to this he knew it was true Ron and Hermione were meant for each other.

After five minutes Zara said " You have a stain on the back of your robes."

"How'd you notice."

"I have been staring at your back for the last seven minutes."

" Riiight."

They finally reached Gryffindor common room.

"Zara promise me you won't tell Hermione." whispered Harry

"I can't do that she's my friend."

"Zara don't you dare it's not fair on Ron."

"It's not fair on Hermione either., and **don't tell me what I can and can't do!**" with that she stormed up to her dorm.

Everyone in the common room was looking at Harry beacause it normally took a lot to piss Zara off.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT" Harry shouted and he stormed up to his dormitry.

He flopped on to his bed and started to mutter under his breath.

"What's the matter mate" asked Ron

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep." Harry replied shortly

The last thing Harry thought of before he went to slep was that Ron and Hermione were both going home for the holidays this thought eased the knot in his stomach a little.

We'll that's that chapter done hope you enjoy it if you do please review.


	11. It was you ?

Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers I love you all.

**Chapter 11: It was you !**

When Ron woke up he saw that Harry wasn't in his bed and remembered how snappy he was last night.

_Why was he acting like that_ Ron thought _He hasn't been like that since I had that fight with him back in fourth year._

Ron got dressed grabbed his trunk and walked downstairs. Going home to see his family this christmas was not going to be fun. Why had percy done it why?

He was bought out of his thoughts when a fanged frisbee whizzed past his ear. He looked across the room and saw Sirius and James grinning sheepishly at him. He laughed and went back to his thoughts.

_If I tell Hermione what would she say. She'd probably keep away from me. Blame me for evrything that's happened to her_

"Morning Ron. Do you want to go down to breakfast" asked Dean

"Yeah sure." replied Ron

Ron and Dean walked down to the great Hall. Dean sat down next to Seamus and Ron went over and sat next to Hermione. Further down the table Harry and Zara were sitting together.

"Zara come on talk to me. I'm Soooorrrrryyyy." said Harry

"Shut up you prat McGonagall's looking this way." said Zara " Oh Ron's here I think I'll go talk to him."

"No you don't." Harry muttered something and Zara was stuck to her seat.

Meanwhile Ron was trying to get hermione to talk to him.

"Hi Hermione."

"Ronald." she said and nodded.

"Hermy can we please put everything behind us" asked Ron.

"Okay Ron I guess I miss you." she said and gave him a hug.

"Well their back on good terms." commented Remus

"When do you think he'll tell her his secret." asked Sirius

"When he's good and ready." replied Lily

After breakfast ( and after Hermione had unstuck Zara from her seat ) they all went down to Hogsmeade Station to say goodbye to their friends.

"See you son Ron." said Harry and he gave him a manly hug.

"Have a good Holiday Hermione I'll send you your christmas present with Midnight." said Zara and she gave her friend a hug " Same to you Ron see you soon."

Once they waved their friends off Harry and Zara started to walk back towards the castle.

"Nice to see they made up." commented Harry

Scilence

" Oh come on." he said as they walked into the school.

"I'm going down to the kitchens."

_Why is she so bloody difficult _he thought

He followed her into the kitchen Lily, Sirius and James were down there.

"Hey Mum Dad what are you ding down here." aasked Harry

"It's called being hungry Son." replied James.

"Ha Ha Dad."

"What's the matter honey." Lily asked her son

He didn't say anything but looked quikly over at Zara.

"Don't say anything at a guess it's a girl." said James

"I'm leaving, you boys probably want to talk." said Lily she took some fodd and walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on then what have you said or done wrong." said Prongs

"Nothing I didn't do anything."

Harry's father raised and eyebreow as if to say Your- my -son-if-you-haven't-done-anything-wrong-then-i'll- have- to- have- a- talk-with-your-mother.

"Okay I did do something." started Harry and he started to explain to his Dad.

Over by Zara and Sirius.

"What's my little star doing." asked Sirius as Zara sat down next to him.

"Trying to get sugar high." said Zara

"I know the best way but before I tell you why are you trying to get sugar high."

"Because Harry Potter confused me." and Zara launched into an explination

It was around 2:00 when they all exited the kitchen.

"Just apoligize." whispered James

Harry nodded then said "Zara let's go for a walk."

The headed outside and towards the lake .

"I'm sorry for everything I said." Harry said suddenly.

Zara gave Harry a hug " I'm sorry too. Do you want go ice skating" Zara asked while transfiguring her shoes into skates.

"Uh... No that okay I don't have skates."

"Transfigure your shoes."

"I like my shoes."

"Harry."

"I can't.. can't skate." Hary said quietly

Zara started to laugh " I'll teach you." offered Zara

Harry transfigured his shoes into skates, and walked onto the ice and fell straight away. Zara helped him up. After several minutes Harry finally managed to get his balance on the ice. He started to skate slowly but sped up and was coming towards Zara at an alarming rate.

"Harry stop." she shouted

"You didn't teach me how."

Zara was about to say something but didn't manage to get it out in time and Harry slammed right into her. Harry helped Zara up off the floor but she slipped and fell into his arms. For the first time she noticed how well she fit into his arms.

"It was you." she whispered "At the ball the stranger I danced with was you."

Harry looked at his feet and blushed " Yeh it was."

"But you looked so different."

"I put contacts in. And it took around twenty different hair flattening charms aswell as muggle gel to get my hair flat. I did it because I wanted to dance with you I was going to ask you to the ball but you were going with Price."

"But how did you know it was me." asked Zara

"I wasn't sure but when I was dancing with you i saw your tongue piercing."

Zara laughed.

"Zara will you um...how about we...next."

"Harry are you asking me out."

"I don't know what I'm doing." whimpered Harry

"I'll make it easy for you...yes." she said and kissed him.

They walked into the castle both grinning like chesire cats.

They walked into Gryffindor common room hand in hand.

"Finally took your time didn't you." the marauders said at once.

Harry Zara and Lily laughed.

"Now all we need is for Ron and Hermione to get together." said Lily

Done that's the end of the chapter

Ron: When can i go out with Hermy

Me: when I write it

Hermione: Fine be that way

Zara Harry: don't worry we will nag her till she does

Oh God what have I done to deserve that punishment

REVIEW PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

have a nice day


	12. Percy What ?

Thank you for all the reviews your all brilliant people. Non existant cookies and doritos for all.

Disclaimer: Me... Own Harry Potter cracks up

**Chapter 12: Percy What ?**

It was the end of the holidays and the scarlet steam train pulled up at Hogsmeade Station. Students came off the train and went up to the school. As Ron and Hermione entered Gryffindor common room they were knocked over by surgar high Blacks.

"Ronnikins Hermy we missed you sooooooo much!" they shouted

"Sirius you should cut down on the sugar." said Remus

"Yes Sirius your setting a bad example." added Lily.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron

At that moment Harry came running down the stairs.

"Hey Ron, Hermione it's good to have you back." Harry greeted them.

Ron and Harry went up to their dorm while Hermione and Zara went to unpack things in their dormitry.

"It's nice to see you and Ron talking to each other again." said Zara

"Yeah I really miss him when we don't talk." replied Hermione

After a moments scilence Zara said " You love him don't you."

"Yes" answered Hermione without any hesitation. "But he's hiding something from us."

"No not all of us..." Zara started and then suddenly stopped when she realised what she said.

"Wait untill see Ronald." said Hermione as she exited the dorm.

"Hermy wait." Zara started.

Ron get down here!" Hemrione shouted when she was in the common room. ( All the other students were at dinner)

"What's the matter Hermy" Said Ron as he desended the staircase closly followed by Harry.

"Don't Hermy me Ron. I could slap you at the moment." said Hermione

" Go on then take you best shot. You ar so fickle. One minute everythings fine and the next second you hate me."

Hermione lunged at Ron but Harry caught her.

"Violence never solved anything. So stop fighting before I bang your heads together." Harry said

"Harry's right talk this out." added Zara

Hermione and Ron walked over to the chairs infront of the fire and sat down . Hermione was red in the face from all the shouting and Ron and gone quite pale in knowing he would have to tell Hermione everything now.

"Spill it out Ron. What's so secret that everyone apart from me seems to know." asked Hermione in a hurt voice.

"Not everyone just Harry ,Zara and my family." said Ron with a nervous laugh

Hermione did not look amused quite the contrary she looked angry sad and hurt at hte same time.

"Hermione you'll hate me after this I know you will but you deserve to know. You see remember when Dumbledore told us that somehow information from the order was leaking out, and Percy was spending a lot of time at the Ministry."

"Ron what does this have to do with us?" Hermione asked.

"The deatheater that kiddnapped you." Ron started again tears were forming in his eyes. " It was Percy he was the one that kiddnapped you and almost killed you." finished Ron letting the tears fall.

"I couldn't go out with you because I felt guilty."

Hermione was sitting there in shock not believing what she had just heard. When she snapped back into reality she caught Ron up in a hug.

"Ron why would I hate you? Why do you feel guilty?" she questioned.

"Because it was one of my family members that hurt you. Someone we didn't expect." Ron replied in a muffeled voice

"Yeah but Ronold it wasn't you that hurt me though so you don't need to worry okay." she said and with that she kissed him.

It took him a minute to realise what she was doing and he kissed back.

_She loves me no matter what _he thought

The End

I Hope the ending wasn't to cheesy please review but DON'T flame okay. I will be starting a new stroy thing called _" The depths of Gryffindor."_ It's like a nespaper so check that out please.

True maurader by heart


End file.
